


Making Friends

by RumbleFish14



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Husbands, M/M, Marriage, Mutual Masturbation, Oneshot, Season 11, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Ian and Mickey make two friends in the steam room at the gym
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 20
Kudos: 113





	Making Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Little filler for what happened during the steam room at the gym. I wasn’t sure how I felt about it until I wrote it but I’m happy with what I came up with ✌️
> 
> Steam room scene, expect another couple but read the tags

Making Friends

It had been a long time since Ian struck out like he just did. It was one thing when Mickey blew him off for a quickie—which he hardly ever did— but for him to put his feelers out there like that, to approach the first attractive, half naked man he saw in the gym locker room, then realize that he’s not as gay as he wished he was...it was still a rejection of sorts and left him feeling a little off. 

This whole ‘find gay friends’ mission was all Mickey’s idea. Why they needed anyone more than they needed each other, he’d never know. He didn’t really want friends, he sure as hell didn’t have time for them. He was too busy keeping his siblings from killing each other in another attempt at Tami wanting to sell the house, and dealing with their phony ambulance/drug running job, and trying to keep his husband happy, adding friends into the mix didn’t seem like fun. At least not as much as Mickey seemed to think it was. What did he know...Mickey had one less friend than he did. At least he had Lip. 

While his first prospect walked away to his ‘wife,’ Ian barely had time to comfort himself before Mickey was rushing back into the room like his ass was on fire. They’d split up in hopes to cover more ground and find those gays ASAP; ya know, the ones that go ‘meh’ and ‘bleh’ as Mickey colorfully illustrated earlier. Ian wasn’t nearly as excited as Mickey was, but he was curious to know what he was THAT excited about. 

“Hey, two guys are jacking it in the steam room. Let’s go make friends with them!” Mickey said quickly, peeling off his shirt as he backpedaled. “Come on!”

While Mickey ran back the way he came, Ian tilted his head to the side while he thought about it, then as Mickey grabbed a towel, he shrugged and went after him, peeling his own shirt off. He snatched a towel and followed the line of clothing until he saw Mickey standing in just the towel by the foggy glass doors that lead into the steam room. He dropped his sweats, then his boxers, and wrapped his towel snuggly around his hips like Mickey had. 

“Hey, wait a second.” Ian grabbed Mickey’s wrist just as he grabbed for the handle on the door. “What’s the play here?”

“What?” 

“The plan.” Ian let go of his wrist and leaned to one side to see if he could see who was inside without them seeing him. “Do we just walk in and sit there until they notice us or…”

“What the fuck does it matter?” Mickey asked in a huff. 

“Well, considering this isn’t a gay gym or anything, some people might walk in and not want to see that. Whoever is in there could spring apart and we’d ruin the entire fucking mood.” Ian snapped. He was already getting flustered. “We could sneak in and hope they don’t stop, watch maybe.”

Mickey shook his head. “No talking, not until we know for sure. Talking always ruins the mood.”

“How the hell would you know!”

“Because you do that shit.” Mickey playfully slapped his arm when he didn’t smile. “Just hold my hand when we walk in. That pretty much tells them what they need to know here. We sit down, start kissing...it all falls into place.”

This did not sound like a good plan. Ian could count the ways it could go wrong. That Mickey being this excited shouldn’t sit well with him but if he was being honest with himself, he was excited too. Excited to do it together instead of one of them cheating on the other and feeling like shit after. This was exciting. But it could go sour really quick and Mickey wasn’t thinking with his big brain. 

“Fine, let’s do that.” Ian held out his hand and Mickey instantly took it. “Just work with me...say this does go that way...do we just do what they do or what if they want more?”

Mickey leaned to the side, also trying to peek in. “Are you asking me if we fuck or get fucked by them or not?”

“Yes, that’s exactly what I’m asking.”

“What do you want?”

Ian shrugged. “I don’t know. This is our first time doing something like this. We have no idea how it’s going to go but I don’t know if we should get into the heavy shit right off the bat.” 

Now that he was thinking about it, actually thinking about the details and not just getting off with someone ASAP, he was kinda nervous. Mickey was really, really excited. Should he be THAT excited to get into a sexual situation with someone else be okay? Or was it okay to have doubts? Ian had no idea. He knew Mickey wouldn’t up and leave him for whoever the hell was in there but it made him wonder all the same. Like maybe he wasn’t satisfying Mickey in the sexual department anymore. Great, now he was overthinking it.

“I wasn’t saying we should bring fucking into it. But wouldn’t it be fun to watch, maybe they wanna watch us too?” Mickey pulled Ian closer by the grip on his hand. “Just relax, you’re thinking too much and giving me a damn headache. They wanna jerk us off, who’s gonna say no, hmm? Won’t be that bad.”

Ian smiled, suddenly relaxed because Mickey wasn’t being all serious. He was looking for a little fun, just like he was. “Fine. But that’s it, okay? Let’s take this one step at a time.” 

Mickey lifted on his toes and kissed him. Ian grabbed him by the throat before he could pull away and kissed him harder. Mickey groaned, obviously pleased and Ian turned, pinning him to the side of the window. If the guys inside didn’t know they were gay before, they did now. He knew they could see them and maybe that’s why he did it. To let them know Mickey was his. 

“Scratch that last bit,” Mickey said when Ian pulled back. He was instantly pushing against his forehead for another kiss. “Don’t relax, do that whenever you want.”

Ian grinned. “I will.” He released him and Mickey fell back into place at his side. 

This time when Mickey reached for the door, Ian let it. Steam was blown out towards them like a cloud of smoke, pretty much giving away their sneaky entry. Ian just rolled his eyes as Mickey still tiptoed into the room. He shut the door behind them and tried not to slip on the water under their feet. The couple was seated across the room, now looking at them, but before they’d been kissing. Their lips were a little pink and they were rather breathing deeply. They didn’t wave or nod or anything as direct as that, but they’d all made eye contact by that point.

Inside was bigger than Ian imagined. It was all wood, mostly, all but the walls which were an off-white tile. The benches on all three sides were all made of wood, bamboo it seemed but he could be wrong. There was a small pool in the center, with shallower benches inside to sit on, which their new friends were. The water wasn’t blue like a pool seemed, but clear and it was where the steam was coming from. Ian felt his hair flatten in a second and stuck to the sides of his face. 

Mickey tugged on his hand and stepped down into the pool, right across from them. Ian went slowly, looking down so he didn’t make them uncomfortable by staring. Mickey took his towel off and sat down first and he followed, settling in the overly warm water and felt the moment Mickey’s hand landed on his thigh. He arched an eyebrow in interest but Mickey wasn’t looking at him, he was looking at their company. As if daring them. This was one of those rare times he followed Mickey’s lead. 

“God, I’m hard.” Mickey whispered.

“Yeah, it shows.” Ian wasn’t looking down but he could feel how bad he wanted this. He was practically vibrating. “Don’t stare too hard.”

“That’s what’s supposed to happen.”

“To an extent.” Ian lifted his hand out of the water, gripped Mickey’s chin and turned him until their eyes met. “You’re supposed to be looking at me, remember? Us doing it too, letting them watch.”

“Fuck, I’m just excited,” Mickey chuckled. “You gotta be too, I mean you’re probably harder than a…”

Ian shifted when Mickey gripped him. He wasn’t hard. Maybe a little from Mickey being hard but that was all. Mickey gave him wide, surprised eyes and Ian glanced away. “I can’t really get hard when you’re lookin at them like you’re supposed to look at me.”

“That’s not it.” Mickey insisted with a sigh. “I have no idea what the hell I’m doing here.”

To keep this entire thing from going in the wrong direction and the entire day being a bust, Ian smiled his way through the weirdness of it all and to stop Mickey from rambling, he kissed him. Mickey gave a little gasp and Ian slid his tongue inside the moment he could. His hand slid up Mickey’s face, gripping his cheek, deepening it within seconds. It was all about them after that, never ending kissing, him playing with Mickey’s hair. Below the water, Mickey’s hand was still on him, only now he was actually hard. Just from kissing. 

“Now I’m hard.” Ian said as he broke away and kissed his ear. “It’s been a long time since someone else touched me like that, I can’t really get excited so easily over it.”

“Fuck, it’s been a long time for me too. But we don’t have to. It can just be us.” Mickey tilted his head, his bottom lip now between his teeth. 

“I want to,” Ian bit it quickly, he loved how Mickey’s groan seemed to echo inside the room. “But it has to be more about us. Them too, but more about us getting off together.”

Mickey moved his hand, slowly stroking him. “All about us. Want us to get off, want us to have friends, want it to be all about us.”

“Me too.” Ian kissed him again and to keep himself in check, he removed Mickey’s hand from his cock and let it settle on his thigh. He kept his above the water as well, just for now. 

The rest faded away, the other couple included until Ian didn’t even notice them moving. His eyes were closed, as were Mickey’s. Sharing kiss after kiss and each one got a little bit hotter, heated, until their teeth nipped their bottom lips with every other five kisses. Ian was all about it. He let Mickey pause to bite his lip, pulling on it until it hurt, then released it for another kiss. He was all into it, wanting to move to the next step and when he was sure he couldn’t stand another minute of not being touched, Mickey’s hand found its way back to his cock. 

Ian let out a deep groan, then moved his hand below the water. He was just about to grip his cock when Mickey let out another moan, forcing him to break the kiss to let out a similar one. The water shifted. “Fuck, that feels so good.”

“God, Ian….” Mickey groaned again, pausing his next words. “It feels so fucking good.”

That’s when Ian opened his eyes and looked down. He wasn’t the one touching Mickey. His hand was on Mickey’s thigh and Mickey’s hand was on his, yet each of them had a hand on their cock. He turned when the water shifted again and those two guys, the ones that used to be across the pool were on either side of them, touching them. He met the eyes of the one next to him, he gave a happy little smile but didn’t stop and Ian didn’t make him. Mickey did the same, only he groaned more times than he did. 

“You two must be new at this.” One said with another smile. “My husband and I thought we had this room all to ourselves, but now we have someone else to play with.”

“Looks like it.” Ian said through clenched teeth. The guy’s grip tightened the perfect amount to make him lose his breath. “Does this happen often?”

“Often enough.” Said the other. “Sometimes it’s couples, boyfriends or husbands, but we only play with the married ones. Makes it all simpler. Sometimes we watch, other times we touch but in the end we all get off. It’s new and exciting.”

Mickey groaned next to him and Ian glanced over to see the hand on Mickey’s cock going at a blurring speed. Ian swallowed thickly, amazed at how much it was working for him, then glanced at the guy next to him. He didn’t notice the details of what they looked like, maybe if he’d gotten a clear view of them before they started all this. But now, it was like it didn’t even matter what they looked like. He knew they were hot, that was all they needed to let it happen. Mickey must have thought the same things because he didn’t stop them either.

“We haven’t done anything like this before.”

“I can tell. Just relax, handsome. It doesn’t have to be more than this.” He tightened his fist again and Ian’s head fell back. “You two keep kissing, we keep playing until we all come together and everyone is happy.” 

Ian lifted his head up and looked over, Mickey was watching him intently. His hair plastered to his face, his mouth parted as he tried to control his breathing, his eyes dark and filled with need. He was asking, without asking. “You want to?”

Mickey licked his lips and his voice was shaky. “What do you want?”

“I want it.”

“Fuck, I want it too.”

“See?” The guy to Ian’s right said into his ear. He gave a happy chuckle, then bit that same ear. “We all want it. Just enjoy it.”

From across the small space, Ian saw Mickey’s eyes roll back into his head and he knew exactly what was being done to him. That guy—whatever his name was, was kissing just behind Mickey’s left ear, his most sensitive spot. A spark of jealousy ran through him for about a second before the same thing was being done to his neck. Although not his spot, but it felt good enough to free his mind and relax. Mickey just stayed there, his neck offered willingly, but his eyes were all on him. Like he knew what he needed to make it all okay.

“You good?”

Ian nodded, watching his eyes attempt to close. That spot on Mickey’s neck was no joke. Multiple times he’d gotten him to the brink of orgasm, just to back off and do it again. This wasn’t that, but it was hard to watch his face when he was the one doing it to him. This way, he could watch. “M’good, ready for this.”

“I’m so worked up right now.” Mickey groaned again and leaned inward until his head touched Ian’s. “It feels so different from what you do, but still good.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ian breathed in deeply, trying not to let himself be overcome with need. “I can’t explain it. It feels amazing, but new and exciting and god, we should have done this years ago.” 

The sensations were different than what he and Mickey did. The hand on him didn’t know how he liked it, but it wasn’t unwanted. Mickey was so sure of his body, he didn’t need to be guided, he just knew what to do, just like he knew Mickey’s body. They knew each other. This was like sleeping with someone for the first time and exploring new things, which is why it felt like such a rush. That and they were doing it together, which made it sexy for some reason. He got see the pleasure on his face and feel it in his kiss and watched as someone else gave him not even half of what he gave Mickey. 

“Goddamn,” Mickey gripped the back of Ian’s neck, bringing him closer. “I shouldn’t feel so fucking close already….”

Ian smiled. “I do too.” He looked over Mickey’s other shoulder and that guy's mouth was inching towards Mickey’s jaw, possibly trying for his mouth. “No kissing on the mouth.” He warned but there was no heat in his voice. His hand moved possessively across Mickey’s body, showing that he was still his, only his. 

“We don’t do that either, handsome, relax.”

Ian relaxed within seconds when the guy stopped at Mickey’s jaw, then worked his way back down. When Mickey gave another moan, this one deeper, Ian knew it was about to end, for them both. The guys next to them were a little breathless, he could feel it on his shoulder and it occurred to him that they were jerking themselves off while they touched them. Working double time. It added to it all, making it hotter, getting him closer. He didn’t know if Mickey saw it too or not, because he was too busy trying to hold on. 

“Ian, I’m gonna come.” Mickey pulled him back, harder this time. “You gonna come with me?”

Ian nodded and wrapped his arm around Mickey’s middle, pulling him closer. He could pull his hair and turn his neck and tease the long line of Mickey’s neck with the tips of his fingers, when he did, Mickey groaned deeply and tried to move closer to him. He leaned in towards him as the guy against Mickey’s shoulder started to whimper. “Fuck, I feel it.” He glanced to his right, where his...temporary friend, was panting against this arm, right there with them. “Harder.”

“I can do that.” He moaned, “anything you want.”

“Look at me.”

He looked and Mickey was almost cross eyed. “What is it?”

Mickey kissed him, whimpering into his mouth before he pulled back. “Come with me.”

Ian grinned, then kissed him right back. He didn’t stop, even when he wanted to hear the sounds he made. He listened to the other two, one in his ear, the other muffled. It made it better, it made him harder. Hearing them and feeling Mickey scream against his mouth is what had him coming into that guy's hand. He jerked his hips up, chasing after that feeling when Mickey seized beside him, biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed. They came at the same time, kissing and touching, their hands running up and down each other’s bodies. It was the highest he’d ever been since that first time he and Mickey fucked on that small bed at Terry’s house. He could hardly breathe. 

In the back of his mind somewhere that wasn’t filled with pleasure, he could hear the other two find their orgasms. They groaned and writhed and let it all out as he kissed Mickey. Then it was gone, his side was hit with cold air and the hand on his cock was gone, Mickey’s too because he quickly straddled his lap, gripped both sides of his face and deepened their already deep kiss. Ian slid his arms around Mickey’s back, gripping slick skin as he pushed his hips up against him. He couldn’t get hard that quickly anymore, but he knew as soon as he was able, he’d be fucking Mickey in the pool. 

All of it was so intense. He couldn’t stop kissing Mickey and Mickey wouldn’t stop kissing him. He didn’t even see the other two leave and Mickey didn’t either. They didn’t care. As fun and orgasmic as it had been, they’d always been focused on each other. Wanting to look at each other, Mickey wanting him to come at the same time he did, needing him to. It was all about them even when they were with other people.


End file.
